Why they Call it a Tragedy and not a Love Story
by Nightsky88
Summary: Somehow he has always known that his life would be tragic. SxN


**Title: Why they Call it a Tragedy and not a Love Story  
****Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
****Warnings/Spoilers: None Really  
Author Notes: Decided to try my hand a drabble. It has been awhile since I have wrote an actual fic. Sorry for any grammer mistakes, I tried to fix it as much as I could.  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFvsXIII**

He somehow always knew that his love life would be tragic.

He had somehow got the feeling from the moment they met when he had caught her starring at the painting of the Goddess Etro, the goddess of the Underworld.

Then again when their paths had crossed again. When they had been force to fight each other on the battlefield it had only confirmed it, and despite the fact it was obvious that neither of them wanted to fight together it was destiny.

One of them shall fall, and the other shall live that's how it was in war. Although neither of them had fallen that day and the battles between them continued.

Even if he would honestly admit that he didn't want to nor had any desire to end her life. Somehow he got the feeling that Stella felt the same way.

Whether if it is because they saw each other as friends the day they met or the fact they had somehow grew to love each other. As crazy as it may sound.

He really wasn't sure, and he knows that he shouldn't be trying to define their relationship especially when they were supposed to be enemies.

His dark sapphire blue eyes silently feel upon the princess from Tenebrae. She seems wearier now than the woman he first met when he saw her starring at the painting of the Goddess Etro six months ago, or even when their paths first crossed as enemies on the battlefield.

The flame within her that had made her so attractive to him seem to have diminished now.

Whether if it was because she has grown weary of this ongoing war or because she really has no idea what she is fighting for anymore.

But then again he always did see her to kind hearted for battle, and perhaps it was because she can see the light and has the power from land of the dead that really caused her to be a soldier on the battlefield.

He would silently admit that she was a great foe and a rival when it comes to battles on the battlefield.

He slightly saw Stella summon her rapier the golden rune shinning behind her and on instinct he summoned his own sword and he can almost feel the blue rune shinning behind.

Blue versus gold.

He block her attack with his sword, and counter attacked against her, and while the fight may slightly resembled their fight, or at least in resolve and who is correct in this war.

And he can tell that she was hiding behind a mask.

Even now almost like she has some ulterior motive for this battle besides the standard they belonged to opposite sides of the war so they must fight against each other.

His dark blue sapphire eyes widen slightly as he stared at the blonde female take his blade into her willing body.

The whole plan had to really been to die really, which is probably why she chose to battle. So she would be able to end it.

Hopefully end the war between their nations, and maybe that had been part of her plan to end the war so much sooner.

He instantly made a move to catch her falling form vaguely noting the fact that her golden rune and rapier disappearing. Whether if it was because of the fact that she was dying or because let them disappear he wasn't sure.

But the only thing that she can really think about was the girl dying in his arms, "Why did you do it?"

She smile slightly as she slightly brought a hand to his face, "So you can live Noct, and so this war would hopefully end sooner."

"But I loved you," he says and he can almost feel the tears threatening to spill, and it was the honest truth. He had known the moment they spent one selfish night together in the town Aylan a couple of months ago.

He can honestly still remember how it felt to kiss her, to hold her, and make love to her as the storm raged outside the inn. It has been one of the memories that he treasures dearly in his heart, among their first meeting when he had seen her starring at the death goddess Etro.

"And I you," she utters softly, and he softly laid his lips against her, vaguely tasting blood on her dying lips, he slightly pulled away noting the fact that she was dead, and perhaps that's when the tears really started.

As he cries softly into her neck, memories of the times he shared with the blond princess from Tenebrae lingering in his mind.

It was how his friends found him hours later grieving for the princess who had manage to steal his heart.

**-the end**


End file.
